Hydrostatic transmissions have many uses, including the propelling of vehicles, such as mowing machines. A typical hydrostatic transmission system includes a variable displacement hydraulic pump connected in a closed hydraulic circuit with a fixed or variable displacement hydraulic motor. The closed hydraulic circuit includes a first conduit connecting the main pump outlet with the motor inlet and a second conduit connecting the motor outlet with a pump inlet. Either of these conduits may be the high pressure line depending upon the direction of pump displacement from neutral. For most applications, the pump is driven by a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine or an electrical motor, at a certain speed in a certain direction. Changing the displacement of the main pump will change its output flow rate, which controls the speed of the motor. Pump outflow can be reversed, thus reversing the direction of the motor. In a vehicle, the motor is often connected through suitable gearing to the vehicle's wheels or tracks.
In some vehicles, such as zero-turn-radius mowers, separate hydraulic pumps and motors are used to independently drive separate wheels of an axle. By independently driving the wheels in opposite directions, for example, the vehicle can be made to turn with zero radius. Zero-turn-radius mowers are increasingly popular as the size and costs of such mowers decrease. As the size of such mowers decreases, however, the space available for the hydraulic components and/or the prime mover also decreases.